baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Saladrex
|allegiance = Neutral |temporary = |missable = |required_chapter = |required_other = |area = Southeast of the Githyanki encampment at Watcher's Keep (AR3018) |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = |level = 23 |hit_points = 244 |xp_value = 64,000 |strength = 25 |dexterity = 15 |constitution = 15 |intelligence = 17 |wisdom = 3 |charisma = 9 |total_scores = 84 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = 3 |thac0 = -6 |racial_enemy = |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 0 |recovery_time = 5 |natural_ac = |effective_ac = -12 |s_v_death = 3 |s_v_wand = 4 |s_v_polymorph = 3 |s_v_breath = 3 |s_v_spell = 5 |fire = 110 |magical_fire = 110 |cold = 0 |magical_cold = 0 |electricity = 0 |acid = 0 |magic = 65 |slashing = 30 |crushing = 30 |piercing = 30 |missile = 30 |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = *Spell SequencerGORSAL.bcs **Stoneskin **Haste **Minor Spell Turning Available infinitely; uninterruptable: *Dire Charm *Greater Malison *Heal *Power Word, Silence *Remove Magic *Secret Word *Spell Thrust *True Sight *Vocalize |special_abilities = *Dragon Fear *Lower Fire Resistance *Red Dragon Breath *Red Dragon Hit *Wing Buffet |extra_abilities = |effects = *+2 casting speed *Immune to backstab *Immune to imprisonment *Immune to instant death *Immune to slay *Invisibility detection *Regeneration: 1 HP/3 s *… |special = *Protected against critical hitsHelmet |script_name = GorSal |override_script = |class_script = INPANHSG |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = GORSAL |gold = 1,500 |items = * Rogue Stone * Staff of the Ram +4 *Random treasure (RNDTRE04) *Random treasure (RNDTRE05) |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = GORSAL |store_code = }} Saladrex is a powerful, chaotic – evil in the original Throne of Bhaal, neutral in the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition –, chromatic red dragon that has its lair on the fourth level of Watcher's Keep, accessible from the Githyanki encampment. He provides useful information about the overall layout of the area, and some insight about the machine of Lum the Mad. However, he has grown very suspicious of outsiders, thinking they come to steal his treasure. He enjoys flattery, and to avoid combat, one should always select the most pompous dialogue choices when talking to him. Saladrex drops the Staff of the Ram +4, the best staff and highest damaging weapon for backstabs in the game. Gameplay *Besides his various spells and typical dragon abilities, Saladrex' attacks with his claws deal 1d12+12+14 slashing damage – the latter being his strength bonus – at a range of 1 ft and with a speed of 3. This counts as an attack with a silver and magical weapon, so it can be blocked with a protection spell. His already incredibly high basic to-hit chances of -6 are further increased by his strength of 25 to a total of -13. *Saladrex regenerates 1 hit point per 3 seconds. He also has a fire resistance of 110% – which actually lets him get healed if exposed to fire damage. *He is protected from critical hits and equipped with a special item that grants him several additional immunities and protections. References Category:Image needed Category:Articles with redlinks